loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilwyn
A small village in the frontier province of Falinhope, Dilwyn is a once ambitious community that fell into independence until the rightful heir to the land returned in 767qc. It is now growing in its industriousness as the new lord sets about a new rule, which the people are taking well. Dilwyn Details * Lawful Neutral Village of 150 people * Corruption +2 (Bluff, Stealth); Crime -11; (Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand); Economy -2 (Craft, Perform, Profession); Law +6 (Intimidate, Diplomacy); Lore -1 (Gather Info, Knowledge); Society -3 (Disguise, Diplomacy) * Qualities: cruel watch, rural, superstitious * Danger: -5 * Disadvantages: overlord * Government: Aristocratic (village elected represents the people to the lord) * Notable NPCs: ** Lord Sebastian Falinhope ** Sir Haravam ** Elder Tanamas ** The Wizard Nethril ** Catchpole Perrin ** Sheriff Carlson * Marketplace (25% off) ** Base Value 500gp; Purchase Limit 2,500gp, Spellcasting 5th ** Minor Items 2d4; Medium Items 1d4; Major Items - ** Specialty: animal training Locations in Dilwyn # Wizards Tower - home to the disponent wizard Nethril, who sells minor magic oddities # West Wind Stables - this is where exotic creatures such as griffons were trained in the old day, now they focus on hunting hounds # Church of the Mother - here the odd acented Sisters of Zariel tend to the families of the village and also run a school for the local children # Temple of Vir - the once grandiose building is old and weathered now, but is having repairs done thanks to the Church of the Mother. It has a large training area for the priests of the Sword Lord to train the local militia and all those who respect Vir and the Sword. Pardoner Farrish wears the blue and black robes of Vir and always happy to talk about battles with visitors # The Lords Lodgings - here the ruling nobles of Falinhope reside when they are visiting the village. It is heavily fortified now, and has a shrine to the Mother here. There is always at least three soldiers of Castle Saebrelic here, at least nine if a lord is visiting # Warehouse - in here the villages winter supplies are kept, as well as trade goods for the market. It is watched over by two members of the Blackhounds at all times # Evening Star Inn - a large once grand building, now with chipping paint and rusting filigrees, this is where the wealthy or noble blooded stay when visiting the village (6sp a night, meals 2sp, bottle of wine 1sp, pear cider 4cp) # Gart's Store - general travel supplies, and every day tools, the dwarf here is a very suspicious fellow, who always has a bad rumour he has heard to spread, especially about anyone in power or non human or dwarf race # Blacksmiths - here the massive half-orc Og makes some of the finest armour and weapons seen in these parts of the land, but his stoic attitude makes him very difficult to deal with sometimes # Fendrick's Stables '- here some of the finest horses around can be bought, even those trained for combat. All sorts of barding and riding gear is sold here, as well as a few weapons suited to hosebased combat like lances and flails, as well as some armours and shields too. Fendrick knows little abotu horses himself, but is a very canny businessman and hires people for all that # 'Leather Workers - this often bad smelling area homes the leatherworker Cordac and his field of fresh cows to be killed for their hide. He specialises in armour but has a variety of pouches and packs too # The Blackwatch - this is the base of the villahges watch, known as the Blackhounds. With thier black armour, small black capes, and pointed black hats, they are very recognisable and have a reputaion for abusing their power but keeping the crime down to pretty much nothing. Their commander Catchpole Perrin can be found here, but will avoid talking to anyone if possible. There are a total of 20 Blackwatch, half of which will be on duty, at any time, and half of them on patrol or guarding things # Cross Swords Tavern House - the former Red Dragon Tavern becamr a place where people of less wealth could stay once Saebrelic opened up its gates to soldiers and mercenaries. Run by the new land lady Arinarret, an oddly morbid woman who was taken out of her years of depression by her conversion to the Mother goddess, and often preaches about her to visitors Government and Law in Dilwyn The village is overseen by the Earl of Dilwyn's cousin, Sir Haravam who lives in Castle Saebrelic about a day away north. All minor matters are dealt with by the village Elder, currently a man called Tanamas, who is not the oldest man in the village, but has the oldest bloodline and thus inherits the duty. He is the one the Lord Speaks to about the peoples problems in Dilwyn, and this happens about once every two weeks. Though Lord Falinhope has many soldiers guarding the northern front (see Castle Saebrelic), the peace is kept in the village by the Blackwatch, a semi unified police force on loan from Chorin to the south. Known as the Blackhounds here due to their use of hunting dogs to catch criminals, they are especially vicious and cruel, throwing their weight around when they can, but always to the letter of the law of the land. Overseen by Catchpole Perrin, they have recently be given a Sheriff to administer the lords law over that of Chorin, and to hopefully reduce cruel image of the current watch. Sheriff Calson resides in the upper office of the Blackwatch House. There are currently 20 Black Hounds in the village, over half of them on duty at any one time. Current Events in Dilwyn Lord Falinhope and much of his entourage have been on business far south for the last few years (since 767qc) and his cousin has taken over his duties at castle Saebrelic, and been doing a very good job, recruiting all sorts of types into his army, funding the repairs on the Temple of Vir by incorporating a new church of a Moth God that is also a working school, and hiring a new Sheriff who was said to have found and had executed the entire budding thieves guild that was here. Elder Tanamas is getting old and thinking of retiring the duty to his son, Ichabald and he is looking forward to the opportunity as it is said he has many bones to pick with the new lord despite Falinhope rekindling this dying settlement.